


Frozen: A Heart Worth Mining

by LeChocolat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Comedy, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Evil Anna (Disney), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Hans (Disney), Hans Being Less of an Asshole (Disney), Hans Redemption (Disney), Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChocolat/pseuds/LeChocolat
Summary: (Written Pre-Frozen 2, Alternate Canon) Anna disappears the night before her wedding and Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf set out to find her. The same night, a mysterious, unclaimed horse left in the stables after the Great Thaw vanishes. There can be only one explanation...
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney), Olaf (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Frozen: A Heart Worth Mining

Disclaimer: This was written before Frozen 2, which I haven't seen yet, so if there are any connections or similarities it was unintentional. All characters in this Chapter belong to Disney.

\-------------------

Chapter 1: Intro

If Arendelle was a magical place in the winter, it was nothing compared to spring. There was nothing more breathtaking than when the softly falling snowflakes transformed into softly falling petals of white, pink and yellow. This was why Anna chose a spring wedding. Because her sister was the Queen of Snow and Ice, she could have both. The blossoms and snowflakes, ice sculptures and topiary animals, ice rinks and ballroom dancing…

Elsa was not so fond of the spring and summer as Anna was. For her, anything above 15 degrees Celsius was torture and would make her ill. She didn’t get colds when she was young, because she and her ice would keep each other company day and night. The cold temperature was always perfect for her. But now that she was out and about spending time with her sister as well as attending to royal duties, she was constantly getting sick. If at all possible she would do her work inside the palace where it was a little cooler. But Anna wanted an outdoor spring wedding, and she would do anything for her sister after neglecting her for so many years.

“You don’t have to have icicles for the ceremony if you don’t want. Not for my sake,” Elsa said one day as she was pinning Anna into a half finished wedding dress. It was snow white with short puff sleeves and gold detailing on the center of the bodice and on the underskirt.

“But I do want to!” Anna laughed, “I’m not doing it just for you, I want icicles because they look so magical! And Kristoff agrees with me. You know him and ice. And it will go perfectly with the white lilies. I don’t know about this dress though…”

“What’s wrong with it?” Elsa said, “I made sure that Gerda made it just the way you would want it. I thought you loved frills and sparkles and things like that…”

“I do,” Anna sighed, “that’s why I think it should have more lace! And maybe do away with the gold.”

Elsa shook her head, “Oh dear. Alright then,” with a wave of her hand layers of icy lace were added to the skirt followed by a train. The sleeves became poofier and the gold detailing was replaced by an even more intricate silver design with tiny embedded jewels.

“Oh!” Anna gasped, “It’s perfect! I love it! Thank you, Elsa!” and then she added seeing her sister’s knowing expression, “And what makes it even better is that you helped make it! Gerda is a great seamstress but I like it better when you add the finishing touches.”

“Anything for you, my dearest,” Elsa replied, wrapping her sister in a hug. Anna wasn’t usually this picky. When Elsa planned her birthday party a year ago, Anna wasn’t even intending to have one. But you can have many chances for the perfect birthday party. You only get one shot at the perfect wedding. Elsa was understanding, but she sincerely hoped that if she ever got married she wouldn’t be this particular. Maybe she would never have to worry about deciding what her dress should look like. There weren’t very many viable suitor options. And she assumed that her marriage would have to be a political one, so it wouldn’t be as exciting an event as Anna’s would be. Gunnwald Bjornson, Baron of Reykjaford was "seeking a wife at the request of his king" in order to solidify the ties between Arendelle and the Northwestern Isle, and Elsa was the prime prospect. He would have married off one of his two sons to her if they weren’t already married to princesses of the more important kingdoms. Arendelle was so small and overlooked, but it had a good port for trade and Queen Elsa wasn’t yet spoken for. Arendelle would need an heir, so its queen would surely be doing somersaults at the prospect, right? 

Wrong. She envied Anna that she, being the princess, had more freedom. When Elsa escaped her cage of a bedroom, she had a few days freedom in the ice palace where she could be Queen of the North Mountain. Besides Marshmallow, she was her only subject. But now that she was back, she had to face her true responsibilities.

Elsa’s reveries were interrupted by a tiny voice: “Are you done getting dressed yet? Can I see now?”

“Olaf!” Elsa cried, “I almost forgot! I’m so sorry! Come on in!”

Olaf waddled in excitedly and gasped as he slapped his stiff hands to his cheeks. “You’re so beautiful! I can’t believe my little girl is all grown up and getting married!” he sniffed. If snowmen could cry he would be tearing up. Elsa and Anna looked at each other and giggled. 

“Oh Olaf, “Anna said, “We’ve only known you for a year, but it feels like we’ve known you forever!”

“We have known him forever,” Elsa interjected, “Well, at least since we were little.”

“And I knew you too!” Olaf chuckled, “I saw all the mischief you two ever concocted together and all the snowballs you ever threw. You probably don’t remember, but I got a few of those in the face once or twice and it wasn’t very pleasant. It was months before I forgave you. Oh boy, Anna, when Sven sees you he’s going to go berserk!”

“Not unless she’s holding a bouquet of carrots,” Elsa said.

“But he....” Olaf pointed a finger in the air before scratching his chin in confusion as Elsa and Anna laughed. “Wait...is that some kind of inside joke?” Elsa and Anna laughed even harder.

“Olaf, his name is Kristoff! Sven is the reindeer.” Anna snickered.

Olaf looked perplexed, and then said knowingly. “Well that’s...that’s totally what I meant! I was making a joke! You two are so slow. Can’t recognize a joke when you hear one. Psh.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” Elsa cried. The door creaked open ever so slightly and a blonde head started to reveal itself.

“No!” Anna shouted, “I’m in my wedding dress! You’re not allowed to look!” She frantically looked for something to duck under, forgetting that there was a divider right behind her. Finally she found it and almost knocked it over in her rush to shield herself. Kristoff turned his head away with a serious expression on his face.

Anna sighed, “I’m sorry, Kristoff, I’m not trying to be mean, I’m only joking. You know how they say it’s bad luck for the groom to see his bride in her wedding dress before the wedding?”

“No, that’s not it, don’t worry,” He responded solemnly, looking at the ground. Elsa could see that something was very wrong, “Anna, Queen Elsa, I don’t know if you’ve heard...I wanted to come and see if...there's a rumor…”

“Rumor about what? Heard what?” Elsa urged him. Anna popped her head from behind the screen staring into Kristoff’s eyes.

“It’s that Prince Hans. They say he’s missing.”


End file.
